Up and Down a Prince in Gown
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Ketika Christa datang dengan potongan rambut barunya, ambiguitas gender pun terjadi. Dan rasanya, sakit sekali melihat orang melihat ke dadamu, atau celanamu, untuk menentukan siapa dirimu.


Semuanya bermula dari hari itu. Pagi pertama semester dua, setelah libur panjang.

"Hai, Christa!"

Langit bersih, tiada awan, udaranya pun sejuk. Sungguh awal yang sempurna.

"Yo, Armin!"

Sesosok kecil berjalan santai. Sekolahnya sudah di depan mata, dan ia—seperti biasa—datang lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk.

"Bagaimana liburanmu ... Ar ... min?"

Sosok kecil itu mengabaikan sebagian sapaan-sapaan, dan menyahut sebagian lainnya. Ia kira, separuh yang lainnya itu bukan ditujukan padanya.

Namun ketika ia bertemu Keith Shadis—guru sadis botak klimis—yang suka inspeksi seragam dan atribut sekolah di depan gerbang, sosok itu segera mengerti mengapa ada dua sapaan.

"Arlert, apa kau katarak? Kau tidak tahu beda seragam laki-laki dan perempuan?"

Hening.

"Sa-saya Christa Lenz, _Sir_."

* * *

**Up and Down a Prince in Gown**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime-sensei. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam bentuk apapun dari fic yaowoh-ancur-amat ini.

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship/Parody/fail Humor

* * *

_**Chapter I  
**_

Popularitas instan yang diterimanya membuat Christa menggembungkan pipi kesal. Ujung matanya melirik murid-murid dari kelas lain yang mengintip dari pintu dan jendela, berbisik-bisik _"Mirip sekali!"_

"Aku cuma memotong rambut, kenapa semuanya jadi heboh, sih?"

"Salahmu potong rambut sependek itu!" Sasha menuding-nuding hidung Christa. Ymir di pojok kelas mendelik.

Mikasa dan Annie, keduanya pendiam, hanya mengamati perubahan drastis kontur wajah Christa setelah memangkas rambut. Yang disebut terakhir, kebetulan memiliki minat menjadi _hairstylist_, mengomentar pendek, "Potong sendiri?"

"Eh…." Christa tersenyum salah tingkah, seperti tertangkap basah. "Iya, pakai gunting dapur, ehehehe."

"Ya Tuhan, Christaaa!" Sasha berseru tak percaya, sedang Annie hanya mendecak dan mengambil gunting rambut dari dalam tasnya. Takut-takut Christa mengamati Annie yang mendekat. Wajah Annie lumayan seram juga membawa senjata tajam begitu.

"E-eh, Annie, apa yang mau kaulakukan?"

"Bagian belakangnya sedikit berserak," Annie berkata datar, mulai menjepit bagian atas rambut Christa. "Akan kurapikan."

Ruang kelas mendadak hening—beruntung bel masuk belum berbunyi, membuat Annie leluasa melakukan minatnya. Suara _crash crash_ terdengar teratur, dan beberapa saat kemudian, Annie menepuk-nepuk pundak Christa, menyingkirkan sisa-sisa potongan rambut.

"Selesai." Annie memutar guntingnya seperti koboi, lalu menyurukkannya dalam saku.

"Terima kasih, Annie!"

Annie hanya mengangkat bahu, kembali duduk di sebelah Mikasa.

"Seharusnya tak usah kaupotong, Annie," komentar Mikasa tanpa emosi tertentu, "Jadi makin mirip Armin."

Annie dan Sasha memicingkan mata mengamati, membandingkan dengan Armin Arlert, pemuda bertubuh kecil yang duduk berjarak tiga meja dari Christa. Meski Annie hanya memotong sedikit, rambut Christa yang semakin pendek malah membuat ia makin serupa dengan anak laki-laki tersebut.

Sasha menjentikkan jarinya dengan wajah cerah, bagai menemukan sebuah ide jenius. "Aku tahu! Armin, Armin!"

Agak enggan Armin menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Sini, deh!" Sasha menggerak-gerakkan tangannya antusias, membuat Armin jadi curiga.

"... Tidak mau."

"Ayolaah!" Sasha mulai memaksa. "Aku ingin melihat sesuatu!"

Armin memicingkan mata. Masa ia harus bergabung ke perkumpulan para gadis? Melihat gelagatnya, Armin sudah tahu kalau ia ke sana, wajahnya akan dibandingkan dengan Christa. Terang saja Armin tersinggung, ia dan Christa memang mirip, tapi bagaimanapun, ia adalah laki-laki! Mau taruh di mana harga dirinya?

Armin baru saja hendak membuka mulut menolak permintaan (atau perintah?) Sasha, ketika ia menyadari belasan pasang mata mengarah padanya. Seolah mereka semua mengharapkan tontonan menarik melihat kembar beda gen duduk bersama. Bahkan gerombolan murid laki-laki yang biasanya tak acuh dengan omongan murid perempuan ikut menoleh penasaran.

Armin mendengus kecil, kesal. Akhirnya pemuda itu mengalah. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri kuartet Sasha-Christa-Mikasa-Annie. Terdengar suara _'woaaah...' _penuh kagum kala ia berjalan. Armin menggerutu dalam hati.

Sekejap Armin meletakkan pantatnya di sebelah Christa, decakan dan desahan takjub terdengar di mana-mana. Armin jadi tak nyaman. Reaksi yang diterimanya sungguh berlebihan. Mikasa yang jarang terkejut bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya, "Astaga!" dan Annie berkali-kali menyebut nama Tuhannya. Jean, Eren, dan Marco menahan tawa. Connie malah asli ngakak.

"Rahasia Illahi," Bertholdt geleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Ternyata kau _bishie_ tulen, ya, Armin!" olok Jean.

Kontan semuanya tertawa. Wajah Armin merah padam antara marah dan malu. Christa menundukkan kepalanya tak enak. Merasa bersalah pada Armin.

Tawa geli itu baru berhenti kala sesosok besar menyeruak kerumunan, bertanya, "Ada apa ini?"

Sontak semuanya menoleh.

"Reiner!" seru Connie girang. Matanya berkilat-kilat. "Kau datang di saat yang tepat!"

Reiner memandang teman gundulnya curiga. Connie yang terlalu bahagia adalah pertanda yang buruk. "Apanya?"

"Kalau kau benar-benar suka Christa,"—Reiner tersedak, benar dugaannya—"Coba tebak dia yang mana!"

Sebisa mungkin Reiner menjaga air mukanya tetap tenang, mengabaikan rahasianya baru saja dibongkar begitu saja oleh Connie. Pemuda berbadan besar itu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Connie, kemudian melongo. "Christanya ada dua?"

Perempatan siku muncul di jidat Armin.

"Salah satunya _trap_," Eren memberitahu. "Kau tahu, jebakan."

Reiner mengerutkan dahi. Kalau Eren bilang salah satunya jebakan, berarti salah satunya bukan Christa. Tapi siapa? Bagaimana membedakannya? Keduanya sama-sama berambut pirang, bermata sama-sama biru, berkulit sama-sama putih dengan pipi merah. Sikap canggung yang ditunjukkan keduanya juga sangat Christa, membuat Reiner semakin galau.

Reiner putus asa. "Yang kanan, Christa," pilihnya asal.

"_Tetooot_," Jean menirukan suara mesin tetot seorang walikota. "Yang kanan itu Armin."

Reiner _shock._

"A-Armin? "

Tepat di saat itu, bel masuk berdering. Armin segera berdiri dan kembali ke mejanya. Melihat seragam dan tinggi badannya, barulah Reiner meyakini yang dipilihnya memang Armin. Seorang pria.

Reiner _down._

.

.

.

* * *

Pelajaran pertama adalah Matematika, yang diajar langsung oleh wali kelas mereka, _Sir_ Levi. Mata hitamnya memandang risih ke papan tulis yang masih kotor. Segera sehabis para murid memberi penghormatan, disuruhnya siapapun yang piket membersihkan. Christa maju tanpa diminta. Suasana senyap dan khidmat, tak ada yang mau merusak _mood_ _Sir_ Levi. Hanya decit gesek penghapus papan tulis yang terdengar.

"_Crossdressing_, Arlert?"

Levi bertanya tanpa mengenyahkan matanya dari buku absen. Christa berhenti menghapus papan tulis, melirik sang guru dari balik bahu. Barulah ia sadar pertanyaan Levi barusan ditujukan padanya. Cekikikan terdengar dari sudut-sudut kelas, dan sekali lagi, muka Armin merah padam di bangkunya.

"Aku tak peduli kalau kau memiliki minat menjadi waria,"—Connie di barisan depan sudah mendengus-dengus menahan tawa—"Tapi bisakah kau mengikuti peraturan sekolah dengan berseragam sebagaimana harusnya pria?"

Tawa meledak tanpa bisa ditahan. Sasha dan Connie terbahak-bahak memukul meja. Eren berusaha meredam suaranya demi Armin, tapi yang keluar malah geraman aneh seperti hewan dicekik. Mikasa tertawa kecil, Annie menaikkan ujung bibirnya tipis. Hanya Ymir yang masih menunjukkan wajah datar tak senang.

Christa menundukkan kepala, menggenggam ujung bajunya. "_S-Sir_, saya bukan Arlert. Saya Lenz."

Levi mengangkat alis tipis, menoleh ke belakang, arah papan tulis. Dinilainya Christa dari atas ke bawah, mengira apa salah satu murid teladannya sudah berani berbohong.

Mata guru itu kembali ke daftar absen. "… Baiklah, Lenz, kau boleh duduk."

Christa cepat-cepat meletakkan kembali penghapusnya, kemudian bergegas kembali ke mejanya. Tawa-tawa geli masih berbisik di telinganya, membuat ia harus menunduk malu sepanjang hari.

Armin pun begitu. Karena Christa, ia harus rela diolok _bishie_ oleh yang lain. Bayangkan betapa gusarnya ia. Kehidupan sekolahnya yang baik-baik saja selama ini hancur dalam sekejap. Kalaulah ia sebejat Eren yang mudah terpancing emosi, mungkin Christa sudah habis dicabik-cabik olehnya.

Armin berusaha tabah. Ada saja guru yang salah mengira ia adalah Christa atau Christa adalah dia. Christa berkali-kali menunjukkan wajah tak enak, tapi terlalu takut untuk meminta maaf. Lihat saja wajah pemuda itu yang biasa ramah, kini kusut. Siapa yang berani mendekat?

* * *

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan lambat dan membosankan. Sudah hari ketiga sejak Christa datang dengan potongan rambut barunya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Christa bergegas berdiri dan keluar menuju kantin. Perutnya berbunyi kelaparan sedari tadi. Di koridor, ia bertemu Mina Carolina dari kelas sebelah. Seperti biasa, Mina mengangkat tangannya menyapa, namun kali ini ia agak ragu.

"Hai …" Mina melihat ke dada Christa sekilas. "… Christa," ucapnya yakin.

Christa tersenyum canggung membalas sapaan Mina dan membalas seadanya.

Gadis itu berlalu dan menghela napas. Untuk membedakan, seringkali orang melihat ke arah dadanya, untuk memutuskan Christa atau Armin. Atau melihat ke arah bawah; celana atau rok, ada tonjolan atau tidak, Armin atau Christa. Ia pun tahu Armin juga merasa risih orang lain mulai memerhatikan barang berharga milik mereka. Jika kau ingin tahu, bayangkan saja betapa menjijikkannya orang lain mengamati dada atau celanamu, memperkirakan ukurannya, dan kau tidak bisa marah karena alasan mereka melakukannya adalah benar.

"Huh, jadi kesal sendiri, 'kan," Christa bersungut-sungut merobek bungkus rotinya. Kantin terlalu ramai, jadi ia memutuskan makan di kelas saja. Ia hampir sampai ketika ia lihat teman-temannya berlarian keluar kelas dengan panik.

"Eh?"

"Christaaa, jangan melamun! Cepat!" Sasha teriak-teriak.

Christa memasang wajah tak mengerti. "Ada apa?"

"Aduuh!" Sasha mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Setelah ini, 'kan, olahraga! _Miss_ Hanji bakal marah kalau kita terlambat!"

Bola mata Christa membesar. Astaga, sepertinya libur panjang membuatnya lupa roster! Dibiarkannya Sasha pontang-panting ke ruang ganti, sedangkan dirinya berlari ke kelas untuk mengambil pakaian renang. Terbawa arus emosional, Christa jadi ikut-ikutan panik. Gadis itu membongkar tasnya dengan brutal, namun tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Ya ampun, ya ampun, di mana, sih?" Christa mengacak isi lacinya. Hanya ada buku dan alat tulis. Christa nyaris pasrah kalau tak terdengar sebuah suara,

"Di samping mejamu, dalam tas kertas."

Christa menoleh. Kelas nyaris kosong, hanya ada satu orang di depan pintu. Christa mengalihkan pandangan dari orang itu dan melihat ke samping mejanya. Di sana, ada sangkutan ekstra yang sering digunakan murid untuk menggantung tas. Christa menghela napas lega, memang benar baju renangnya ada di situ.

"Terima kasih banyak, Armin!" Christa mendekap tas kertasnya erat-erat. "Kalau kau tak memberitahu, mungkin aku sudah dihukum keliling lapangan oleh _Miss_ Hanji!"

Armin tak menunjukkan banyak reaksi. "Yah, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya kebetulan melihatnya."

"Tidak ganti baju?" Christa mencoba terdengar ramah_. _Sebelumnya ia tak begitu dekat dengan pemuda itu, tapi tak begitu jauh juga seperti belakangan ini. Makanya Christa merasa ini kesempatannya memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Armin.

"Baru mau keluar," Armin menunjuk tas kertas di tangannya. "Aku duluan, Christa."

"Oke."

Setelah Armin keluar, Christa melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Sepertinya Armin tidak marah lagi, buktinya ia mau bicara. Perasaannya terasa ringan, karena beban Armin yang memusuhinya sudah hilang. Christa bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang.

"Ah! Lima menit lagi!"

Dengan begitu, Christa berlari sekencangnya ke ruang ganti wanita.

* * *

.

.

.

Fisiknya perempuan, membuat para siswi nyaman diajar olehnya. Ketegasannya seperti lelaki, membuat para siswa merasa tidak masalah dibimbing guru wanita. Itulah _Miss_ Hanji, guru olahraga, kesayangan semua murid.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" Hanji berseru semangat pada barisan murid di hadapan. Jawaban yang diterima sama semangatnya.

"Hari ini kita akan renang—tentu saja, kalau tidak buat apa kita di sini," Hanji tertawa bodoh. "Yak, kalau begitu, kita mulai saja absennya."

Hanji memindai sekilas murid-muridnya yang berbaris rapi. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat Armin. Refleks ia mengerutkan dahi tak suka.

"Christa Lenz, aku tahu dadamu rata, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bertelanjang dada di kolam renang," tegurnya.

Murid-murid yang lain terkikik. Muka Christa merah padam menahan malu. Armin menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Hei, hei, Reiner, dada Christa rata, lho!" Suara Connie.

Christa nyaris menangis. Mikasa menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu perhatian.

"Besok Armin ke sekolah pake beha!" Suara Ymir. Pilihan katanya kasar seperti biasa.

Wajah Armin makin memerah, malu dan marah. Eren tampak iba, tapi ia tak mungkin melakukan hal yang sama seperti Mikasa, karena mereka akan terlihat seperti homo.

"Saya Armin Arlert, _Miss_," Armin mengoreksi. "Christa Lenz ada di barisan belakang."

Christa mengangkat tangan, menunjukkan eksistensinya pada Hanji.

Hanji tampak terkejut. "_Well_," Ia _speechless_, "yang tadi itu cukup … mengagetkan. Aku tidak tahu kalian bisa punya muka yang sama. Maafkan aku."

Armin mengangguk. Berusaha terlihat sopan, padahal dongkol luar biasa.

"Baiklah, keliling kolam tiga kali!" Hanji meniup peluit, membubarkan para murid berlari mengitari kolam.

Armin baru saja hendak melangkah, ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat Christa dikerubungi Annie, Mikasa, dan Sasha. 'Kembaran'nya itu terlihat menyeka ujung matanya. Lamat-lamat terdengar Christa berujar, "Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja."

… _Sok tegar._

Sebenarnya, Armin tidak bisa tidak peduli begitu saja. Pasti sakit sekali dipermalukan di depan umum tentang ukuran tubuh.

Dan ketika Hanji melihat celananya untuk memastikan, ia sama sakit hatinya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku benci orang-orang mulai melihat ke celanaku."

Dalam kamar Armin, Jean dan Eren menekan-nekan konsol dengan brutal. Mata keduanya terpaku pada layar, menampilkan dua mobil balap yang saling susul-menyusul.

"Rasanya seperti orang lain bisa tahu berapa ukuranku," Armin melanjutkan. "Dan itu mengerikan."

Setelah beberapa saat, barulah Eren menyahut, "Yah, aku yakin Christa juga merasa begitu. Dia pasti malu sekali saat Connie bilang … eh, Connie bilang apa, tadi?"

Jean menjawab dengan suara yang dibanci-bancikan, "_'Hei, lihat, Reiner, dadanya Christa rata!'_"

Eren tergelak mendengar suara Jean. Armin hanya tertawa sedikit.

"_Mungkin kau harus membebat punyamu, Armin,_" Jean memberi saran, masih dengan suara bancinya.

"Hentikan, Jean, suaramu menakutkan," kata Eren.

"_Apaan, sih, ini, 'kan, memang suaraku—_Sialan, Eren, kau curang, ya!" Suara Jean kembali ke normal, memandangi mobil Eren di layar mendahuluinya melewati garis finish.

"Enak saja!" seru Eren tak terima.

Jean melempar bantal ke muka Eren. Eren membalasnya. Bertengkar cuma gara-gara _game_—lagi. Armin sampai harus susah payah melerai mereka.

"Serius, Armin," Jean tampak kelelahan, menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Kau bebat saja punyamu itu."

"Sakit, dong," Eren menolak mentah-mentah saran Jean.

"Ya jangan ketat kali juga," Jean bersikeras.

"Panas! Bisa memuai punyanya Armin setelah itu."

"Bagus, dong, memuai."

Eren dan Jean ketawa mesum. Armin sendiri heran bagaimana bisa dua orang ini bertengkar, lalu tertawa bersama setelahnya.

"Tapi kalau dibebat nanti kelihatannya rata," kata Eren lagi. "Nanti dikira punya Armin kecil."

"Lho, memang iya, 'kan?"

Ketawa mesum lagi. Armin sampai harus melempar buku tulisnya ke muka duo aneh ini. Bagian ujungnya yang keras tepat mengenai jidat Eren, membuat pemuda itu teriak-teriak sambil memegangi keningnya. Jean ketawa makin keras.

"Teman-teman, aku serius." Armin mulai kelihatan putus asa. "Aku tak tahan lagi diolok-olok. Dan Christa juga pasti tidak suka dibeginikan tiap hari."

"WAH ARMIN MIKIRIN CHRISTA."

Armin membela diri. "Karena dia penyebabnya!"

"ARMIN MIKIRIN CHRISTA."

"Tuhan, salahku apa, sih…."

"ARMIN MIKIRIN CHRISTA~~"

_Kokoro_ Armin mau nangis rasanya.

"Begini saja," Akhirnya Eren memasang muka serius. "Semua ini karena Christa memotong rambutnya, 'kan? Kalau begitu belikan saja dia serum penumbuh rambut."

Wajah Armin mencerah kembali. "Bisakah?"

"Jelas bisa!" Eren mengacungkan jempol. "Aku jamin!"

"Serumnya beli di mana?"

Eren kelabakan, tapi ia tak sudi menunjukkan ketidaktahuannya di depan Jean. "Halah, di apotek banyak," jawabnya sok tahu. "Kau cari saja sendiri, pasti dapat."

Armin mengangguk-angguk, memikirkan probabilitas perkataan Eren.

"Wah, sudah jam segini!" Jean berseru melihat jam tangannya.

"Apa?" Eren ikut-ikutan lihat jam tangan. "Ibuku bakal marah! Kami pulang, Armin. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Armin masih manggut-manggut tak jelas.

* * *

.

.

.

Armin tak mau buang waktu. Esoknya, segera setelah bel istirahat berbunyi dan omnivora-omnivora kelaparan berlarian menuju kantin, ia menyebut nama Christa dengan intonasi yang membuat gadis itu merinding.

"Christa."

"Y-ya?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Wajah dingin yang ditampilkan Armin membuat Christa gugup. Dugaannya ternyata salah, Armin masih marah. Takut-takut ia mengikuti Armin merapat ke dinding. Armin pasti mau melabraknya.

Armin menoleh ke kanan-kiri, memastikan tak ada orang lain di sekitar. Christa memutuskan untuk memulai lebih dulu, bagaimanapun, ia adalah pihak yang salah. Dihembuskannya napas berat.

"Armin, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena—"

Gadis itu bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun Armin sudah mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari saku celana. "Ini."

"Eh? Apa ini?"

"Aku dapat kesulitan gara-garamu…." Armin memindahtangankan botol itu pada Christa. "Pakailah. Semoga berhasil." Setelahnya ia bergegas pergi.

Christa terbengong-bengong, lalu mengamati label botol yang diberikan Armin.

'**OBAT PENUMBUH BULU'**

Dibaliknya.

**MENUMBUHKAN BULU-BULU ANDA DENGAN CEPAT, HALUS, DAN MUJARAB! NIKMATILAH PENAMPILAN PENUH PESONA DENGAN BULU-BULU LEBAT LAYAKNYA LELAKI SEJATI! OLESKAN DI BAGIAN YANG DIPERLUKAN, PIJAT SELAMA TIGA MENIT. RASAKAN HEBATNYA!**

Christa merasa ambigu.

.

.

.

.:: **T**u**B**er**C**ulosis::.

* * *

**A/N**** (1) ****:**** Jangan mesum dulu. Sebenarnya yang dikasih Armin itu obat penumbuh bulu janggut/kumis, sering tuh dijual di pinggiran jalan. Jadi bukan bulu macam-macam ya XDD**

* * *

A/N (2) :APA INI YATUHAAAN! Udah alur kecepatan, garing pula. Gaya bahasaku mengkaku (?) setelah tiga bulanan vakum OTL OTL

Setelah kemarin bikin Arukuri yang _romance_nya menyemenye sampe aku merinding sendiri saking menyenya, aku nyoba bikin mereka dalam fic _friendship__/parody_. Btw _parody_nya belum keluar sekarang, jadi sabar aja yak XD

Kenapa judulnya **Up and Down a Prince in Gown**? Karena aku suka, berima gitu OwO)/ Secara _grammar_, sih, itu salah. Harusnya ada '_of'_ antara '_down'_ sama '_a'_. Tapi menurutku pake _of_ judulnya malah jadi gak kece, jadi aku ilangin aja wkwk #dibuang

Please **review**! ^o^)/


End file.
